Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (4 - 3 \times 4)) \times 3 $
Solution: $ = (8 + (4 - 12)) \times 3 $ $ = (8 + (-8)) \times 3 $ $ = (8 - 8) \times 3 $ $ = (0) \times 3 $ $ = 0 \times 3 $ $ = 0 $